The Game Can Change
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy. But whappens when she has to move? sexual contact,more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 I Want Her, New Students?]<strong>

**With Gabriella after moving to Albuquerque.**

18 year old GabriellaLexiMontez, Born and Raised in Brooklyn New York, Born into a New York Spanish family that got along just fine. She has always been the girl that everybody liked around New York, so nice and wore nice clothes until one night her twin brother Carlos was killed in a drive by shooting. Ever since that night Gabriella turned into this Bad Girl that slept with guys, wore sexy kind of clothes, Went to clubs and got drunk, had great friends but if anybody step in her way she would call them out. She was in a band called Rocka chicks with her other sisters Sage, Angelina and Cissey Montez. They were all the same age as her because their parents had her, her brother Carlos, Sage, Cissey and Angelina all at the same time. They just got the news that were moving to get out of Brooklyn and be in a nicer place.

Gabriella was pissed when she heard this and told herself that she wasn't going to let anybody mess up her Rep ever. She wasn't going to make new friends and she wasn't going to fall in love Ever. They just pulled up to their new place in Albuquerque New Mexico where they will be living for now on. Gabriella rolls her eyes at her sister Sage who is squealing at the sight of their brand new Mansion. Yes the Montez family was rich and Gabriella didn't care if she was Rich or not she was just happy so had her family.

After a few hours of packing their stuff into their new house. Gabriella said that she was going to look around their street. She takes her cell and house keys with her.

She just happens to be wearing black lace panties under her black baby phat skinny jeans that hugs her curvy but petite figure just nicely with a black lace bra that fits her huge chest that every guy she was with loved under her tight black stomach shirt that pushes her breast up a little and it shows off her perfectly natural spanish slim stomach and she has on black baby phat heels. She has dark brown long wave like curly hair with side bangs and a little makeup on and she has chocolate brown eyes. She walks down the street ignoring the howling from the old guys that are staring at her. She rolls her eyes and stops when she sees a group of people in a park talking and having a great time then she sees a good looking guy with his arms wrapping around some blond hair girls waist. She sighs but walks past them glancing at the couple to see the good looking guy with bright blue eyes staring right into her chocolate brown eyes glancing at her without the blond hair girl noticing. Gabriella winks at him and turns around ready to walk off but gets stopped by a fine black guy that wraps his arms around her waist. Gabriella stares at the guy smirking knowing what he really wants right now but she's not in the mood for that right now or was she? She sees the guy licking his lips with lust making her smirk evily before slapping his face and walking away swaying her hips.

**With Troy Bolton in the park.**

17 year old Troy Bolton, Number one nice guy at East High, girls loved him and guys wanted to be him, Basketball caption, Gets okay grades and has great friends. He sees this sexy Latina girl that just slowly walked by him while glancing at him as he had his arms around his girlfriend of a year and a half Siana Johns(Random girl) when he sees her turn around to walk away but gets stopped by his ex best friend and Football Caption Devon Sanders(Random guy at East High) who just wrapped his arms around her waist with lust in his eyes as Troy can see.

He wanted to go over there and tell Devon to back off but he saw how the sexy girl almost wrapped her hand around Devons neck but his eyes widen in shock when he saw the girl slap Devon in the face before walking off swaying her sexy hips that was turned him on a little and he saw Devon holding his cheek pissed off.

Troy's girlfriend giggles in this high pitched squeal that Troy found annoying. Siana stares up at Troy and smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him and Troy turns his head not really into it. "What is with you baby? Siana asked pouting with her bright green eyes. Troy sighs knowing that ignoring her would be hard to handle.

"Nothing just tired I guess and I wasn't in the mood to kiss you. He said pushing her away. Siana stands there hurt and grabs her purse.

"Fine, Troy Bolton, were done have fun finding a girl that wants to deal with your crap. Siana said before walking off. Troy sighs not in the mood to deal with his now ex girlfriend. He sits down on the bench and sighs looking around. After a few hours he goes out to this young and older club that doesn't need to have IDs and sees some many people dancing.

He goes to the bar and orders a drink and waits for it to come. It comes and he thanks the guy and turns around and sees the girl he saw before walking over to him.

"Do your parents know where you are young man? She said in her Mixed Spanish and Brooklyn accent that made Troy's heart skip a beat. He started at her outfit and sees that she's wearing the same thing she was wearing before but to see her up close was making him form a tent in his jeans. He puts the drink down and grabs her hand and they go to the dance floor and he turns her around and they start moving the beat of the song and Gabriella grinds her body with his. Troy grinds with her and they dance all night long.

**The next day of school.**

Troy couldn't stop thinking about the girl he danced with last night and he wanted to find out what her name was so badly. Chad Danforth walks up to him and grins.

"Did you hear Man?" Chad asked Troy as they walked to homeroom. "Hear what Man? Troy asked wondering. Chad tells him that there is new students coming today.

Just then 4 gorgeous Spanish girls walk into homeroom looking amazing. Troy's and Chad's mouths drop in amazed at how good looking they are.

Troy's eyes widen when he sees the girl he danced with last night walk in looking sexy with dark skinny jeans with a gray v neck top that showed off her petite but curvy figure in the right places. He saw the other girls looked just like her a little and they were wearing jean mini skirts with v neck tops that showed off their cleavage a little and they all haid their hair down in curls. Sharpay and Taylor walk in and frown seeing most of the guys staring in a daze. They finally see why and their eyes widen in shock.

Gabriella stares at Troy and winks making him grin at her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Thinking About Her, Turned Down?]<strong>

**After Homeroom with Everybody.**

Troy Bolton walks out or Mrs. Darbus homeroom and saw the new girls talking to each other looking really hot but he really wanted to get to know Gabriella Montez more since everybody to to know their names and they were Gabriella, Sage, Cissey and Angelina Montez and they were all twin sisters that were born at the same time.

Troy sees Gabriella holding onto some random guys hand and pulling him off and Troy sighs knowing that she was into that guy and not him but that doesn't mean that he wasn't giving up. Siana walks up to him grabbing his hand. "Troy can we talk? She asked sadly. Troy sighs when he the new girl Gabriella glance at him while flirting with the random guy before rolling her eyes when he winks at her and she turns back to the guy and walks off swaying those hips. Troy turns to Siana and stares at her. "What Siana? He asked annoyed.

She sighs saying that she misses him and she wants to get back together. Troy tells her no because he doesn't want to deal with breaking up with him and getting back together.

She sighs and walks away. Troy walks off to his next class and sees Gabriella and Sage talking to Zeke Baylor with a flirty look on Sage's face while Gabriella is rolling her eyes annoyed.

Troy smiles knowing that Gabriella really wasn't that into Zeke or that other guy before. He goes over to his seat and sits down. Gabriella sees Troy sit down and she smirks feeling like having some fun and walks over to her seat and sits down next to Troy. Gabriella doesn't look at him and smirks when she feels his eyes on her. Troy leans over to her and grabs ahold of her hand and Gabriella stares at him wonderign what he's doing. She turns to him and says softly in her accent. "Can I help you? She asked grinning at him. He shakes his head.

"I just wanted to say I had fun last night. He said to her. She sighs leaning closer to him and stares into his eyes. "Really? so did I. She smiled at him.

He starts thinking about the homcoming dance coming in a few days and he still needs a date. "Are you busy this friday? He asked her.

Gabriella stares at him wondering what he wants. "I just moved here, what am I going to do? She said giggling. Troy chuckles forgetting that she hasn't been here long.

"Sorry, anyways would you like to come to my basketball game? He asked her hopefully.

"You play basketball um? She asked unsure about his name. Troy forgot to say his name to her."It's Troy Bolton and I'm caption fo the basketball team. He said grinning.

Gabriella stares at him suprised that he's caption and that he's really nice. "I would have thought Jocks were jerks and didn't care about things but your different. She said.

He smiles at her and feels something for her. Gabriella stares into his blue eyes knowing that she shouldn't be feeling this way. She lets go of his hand making him frown.

"I'm going to have to think about it, and wasn't there a dance after the game? She asked her accent. Sage stares at her twin sister as she talks to Troy and she frowns knowing that Gabriella is going to use her game on him. Troy nods telling her that he was going. She nods and turns back and listens to the teacher. Troy frowns wondering what that was about.

**At lunch with Troy and his friends.**

Troy sees the new girls sitting together and he sees one of his friends Zeke Baylor sitting next to Sage as they talk and he can tell that Zeke might like her. Sharpay Evans walks into the lunch room and sees her ex boyfriend Zeke flirting with Sage Montez who is the member of the Rocka Chicks band. She frowns seeing how Zeke is stealing a french frie from her tray and when she did that he would just get mad. She walks over to her friends and sits down. "Hey Shar, are you alright with Zeke and Sage talking? Troy asked.

Sharpay turns to look at Zeke and Sage talking and she sighs nodding. "I guess I have to since I was the one that broke up with him for Jason Cross. She said softly.

Troy sees Zeke holding onto Sage's hand making him wonder if Sharpay sees it. She frowns staring at them and starts eating her food. Gabriella sees Troy staring at her sister Sage and her new crush Zeke and she wonders if going to the dance with Troy would be bad? She sighs and gets up saying that she need to go to the bathroom and waves at them before winking at Troy and heads for the door. Troy follows her movement and says that he will see Chad at basketball practice and leaves the lunchroom.

**Rated M moment enjoy.**

Troy walks out in the hallway and wonders where Gabriella is. She pops out of knowhere and he sees her in a classroom and he grins walking to the door and walks in and she closes the door locking it. She grins knowing that she's going to have fun with this. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately and he takes her shirt off and throws it on the floor making her moan as he kisses her neck and he grabs her breast and pulls her bra down making her moan as he grabs ahold of them and starts sucking on them.

"Troy, I want to have some fun. She said moaning while she wraps her legs around his waist. Troy kisses her lips passionately and holds onto her body he takes his shirt off. She kisses his chest and smirks. "I need you now. She said handing him a condom. He stares at her shocked and pulls back putting her down. She stares at him shocked.

"I'm not ready for this Gabriella have some other guy to give it to you but I want my first time to be real. He said putting on his shirt again and leaves the room.

**End of Rated M moment.**

Gabriella stands there shocked and grabs her shirt and puts it on then finds her shoes and puts them on. She fixed her hair and sighs knowing that her game is far from over.

She grabs her bag and leaves the room not caring and walks out of the school and to her car and drives off for the day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Her Voice, Have To Find Away]<strong>

**The next day with Troy in His POV.**

After what happened yesterday with me and Gabriella Montez, I never saw her after that and I felt stupid because I really like her but she's was a little to fast for me and I told Chad and he thinks I was crazy for pushing her away and I think I agree with him because I couldn't stop thinking about seeing her again and holding her in my arms. Yes, I Troy Bolton was falling for Gabriella Montez the lead singer of the band Rocka Chicks and I couldn't wait to see her. I was glad that East High didn't have a dress code because girls here really didn't care what the principle said because I think our principle Mr. Smith was into younger girls these days. I'm about to go to my locker when I stop in my tracks to see Gabriella Montez walking down the hallway wearing a short red skirt that showed off her long tan legs nicely along with her very sexy figure and it showed off just how big her sexy ass was with black high heeled boots on her feet that looked like hooker boots. She has on a tight stomach shirt that shows off her huge cleavage alot more and I can see that she has on a lace bra. Her hair is down in wave like curls but alot more and her make is really black I mean really blace and I can see that she has on red lipstick. She's carrying her purse on her shoulder while walking down the hallway as her heels clicked. I grab ahold her hand and she stops walking staring at him confused. "Do I know You? She asked me in her sexy accent that makes my knees go weak somtimes. "Yes, we talked yesterday Gabriella. I said to her staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She stares at me shrugging acting like she doesn't know me.

"Are you sure I know you um? She asked unsure. I stare at her hurt knowing that she's pissed off about yesterday. "It's Troy Bolton Gabriella stop playing. I said to her.

She looks around and sees everybody in the hallway staring at us and she turns back to me and smirks evily that I know she's pissed at me.

"Really? Nice to meet you Troy Bolton, Nice talking to you bye. She said with a fake smile before letting go of my hand and walking off. Everybody stares at me and starts snickering thinking that I'm some loser when I know damn well this is some kind of game. I walk off to homeroom and see her sitting with her sisters while holding onto to Devon's hand flirting with him and I walk to my seat and glance at her and I see her look away from him to me and glares at me mouthing"_I can't believe you, Go to hell_. I sigh knowing I messed up and she turns back to him and I see him lean into Gabriella's ear and whispers something and she giggles making me glare at them with jealousy. I turn around and sigh feeling stupid.

After homeroom I walk out and see her alone and she staress at him at her. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder and she turns to me and frowns.

"What do you want? She said in her mixed accent with alot more anger to it. I sigh grabbing ahold of her hand making her glance at me with hate. She pushes me off and away.

"Last time I checked I didn't tell you to put your fucking hands on me _Bolton_, You can talk to me without touching me or don't talk me at all got it? She said hating him.

Sage, Cissey and Angelina Montez walk up to us as I stared at Gabriella with sadness and Sage's new boy toy or whatever is going on with them, Zeke Baylor came up to her putting his arm around her waist staring at us. "Gabriella can we talk about this? I asked her hopefully.

She stares at me and scuffs not liking me at all. "Hell no, you just left me there feeling stupid bye. She said closing her locker and walking off with her sisters and Zeke. I sigh knowing I need to figure out away for her to trust me again.

**End of Troy's POV.**

**The Day of Homecoming.**

Troy and his basketball team won the game and they are at the homecoming dance now and Gabriella and her sisters are backstage getting ready to sing a few songs for the dance. The principle thought it would be cool if their band was singing at the dance and they were happy that they were getting paid. So here they are setting up their stuff while looking hot doing it.

Gabriella was wearing a short but sexy white tube dress that showed off her figure nicely and her cleavage nicely. She has her hair up in nice curls with white heels on. Cissy and Sage are wearing the same dress but in different colors. They have on a short halter dress in dark blue and hot pink with matching color heels with their hair down in curls. Angelina is wearing a short black and red halter dress with red heels and her hair is down in curls with nice makeup on.

They can hear the music playing. Gabriella hasn't been talking or looking at Troy since her made her feel like a fool. She knows he came to the dance with his ex girlfriend Siana Johns and she didn't care but in her mind she kind of pissed that he just with back with that skank blond loser. Siana was in her gym class and she was annoying to her but she came to the dance with this loser guy named Devon who wasn't. They hear the music stop and they know their about to go on and they get ready. Gabriella walks on the stage ignoring the eyes from the guys who are gazing at her. "Give it up for the Rocka Chicks. The principle said.

Everybody cheers and Gabriella stands in front of the microphone and sees everybody staring at her and she turns back to her sisters and Cissey starts playing the drums.

Gabriella smirks when Sage goes up to her microphone phone and sings the first part of the song while Gabriella starts dancing sexy while waiting for her part of the song while Angelina and Cissey play while everybody is dancing.

Sage..."_When you're naked in the shower_  
><em>When you're sleeping for an hour<em>  
><em>When you're big, when you're small.<em>

Gabriella and Sage..."**Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!**

Sage..."_When you're with her after midnight_  
><em>When you kiss her in the dim light<em>  
><em>When you break Barbie doll<em>

Gabriella and Sage..."**Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!**

Sage..."_Wanna see who you are_  
><em>Every inch, every scar.<em>

Sage..."_From your head to your toes_  
><em>I would be there<em>  
><em>From your bed to your clothes<em>  
><em>I'm in the air.<em>

All..."_**When you think you're alone**_  
><em><strong>I'll be down in the hall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you do in your room<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah.<strong>_

Gabriella smiles at her sister and turns back to everybody and smirks singing her part now and the girls can see the everybody singing the words to the song.

Gabriella..."_For the drama that you're drinking_  
><em>And the dark thoughts you are thinking<em>  
><em>And the love notes that you scrawl.<em>

Gabriella and Sage..."**Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!**

Gabriella..."_Silently I arrive_  
><em>You don't know I'm alive<em>

Gabriella..."_From your head to your toes_  
><em>I would be there<em>  
><em>From your bed to your clothes<em>  
><em>I'm in the air.<em>

All..."_**When you think you're alone**_  
><em><strong>I'll be down in the hall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you do in your room<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah<strong>_

All..."_**Wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah**_

Gabriella and Sage..."**Ever closer, ever nearer**  
><strong>When you're looking in the mirror<strong>  
><strong>I would know who you called<strong>

All..."_**If I was a fly on the wall...**_

All..."_**From your head to your toes**_  
><em><strong>I would be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>From your bed to your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in the air<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you think you're alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be down in the hall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you do in your room<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could see it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah<strong>_

_**Wish I was a fly on the wall.**_

They end the song and everybody cheers. Troy stares at Gabriella amazed at how amazing she sings. He sees her turn around and he sees Sage move over the keyboard and and Gabriella is the only one in front of the microphone. She turns around and stares at everybody waving and she grins but her eyes land on Troys and she fakes a smile.

They start playing and Gabriella waits for her part and she moves to the nice beat of the song and can feel Troy staring at her while she ignores him and moves to the song with Siana in his arms and she stares at him and sings.

Gabriella..."_We've been through the storm, we've been through it all_  
><em>We had some close calls but never would fall<em>  
><em>We climbed all the mountains, walked through all the valleys but you never left me behind.<em>

The girls sing the backup part and Gabriella stares at Troy trying to get him out of her head and sings more.

Gabriella..."_I found my way through the clouds_  
><em>No more runnin, scared, closing my eyes<em>  
><em>I will be true this love from my heart<em>  
><em>I'm laying my life on the line.<em>

She gets stronger in her voice and sings.

Gabriella..."_I will survive, as long as it's you by my side_  
><em>I will survive, as long as it's you by my side<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger.<em>

Gabriella takes the mic off the stand and moves around the stage and sings the next part of song staring at Troy and sings.

Gabriella..."_They said we wouldn't make it but guess what we made it_  
><em>And we got them wondering how<em>  
><em>You were always for me, never been the one t'hurt me<em>  
><em>You gave me peace of mine.<em>

Gabriella_..."I found my way through the clouds_  
><em>No more runnin, scared, closing my eyes.<em>

Gabriella..."_I will be true this love from my heart_  
><em>I'm laying my life on the line.<em>

She walks to the other side of the stage and grabs ahold of her fans hand and smiles at them and then goes into the middle and sings.

Gabriella..."_I will survive, as long as it's you by my side_  
><em>I will survive, as long as it's you by my side<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger.<em>

She walks over to Troy's side and sees him in the front with Siana next to him now and she grabs his hand as he has it out and sings.

Gabriella..."_Sometimes I can't believe that you are with me.._  
><em>There's nobody lucky as me<em>  
><em>So I get on my kness to make sure that he knows that i'm grateful for what he gave me.<em>

She lets go of his hand and moves away and goes back to the mic stand and sings to everybody and her sisters sing backup.

Gabriella..."_I will surviveeee_. She holds that note longer with her eyes closed and they cheer for her and she smiles.

She closes her eyes feeling the pain she's feeling right now and sings much stronger moving everbody.

Gabriella..."_I will survive, as long as it's you by my side_  
><em>I will survive, as long as it's you by my side<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger<em>  
><em>I'm stronger. <em>

_She sings the first part of the song again with her sisters then finishes the song._

Gabriella..."I will survive. She ends the song and everybody cheers and she turns around wiping her tears a little and nods to her sisters and she goes into the back with Cissey and Sage and change into their dance outfits and Angelina moves their stuff in the back and she goes to the mic and says that her sisters are going to be doing a dance for them.

She leave the stage and the lights go out and everybody wonders what's going on with them then they hear music playing and the lights turn back on and the girls are on the stage but in diffrent outfits and they all cheer for them.

They see that the girls are wearing black booty shorts that shows off their long tan legs with white stomach shirts with sneakers on.

They hear Somebody To Love Remix restarting and and they cheer when they see the sisters standing apart and Cissey looks up at them and dances the first part of the song.

Justin Bieber.."_Ohh Ohh_

_For you I'd write a symphony_  
><em>I'd tell the violin<em>  
><em>It's time to sink or swim<em>  
><em>Watch him play for ya<em>

Cissey turns her body so she's not facing everybody and sways her hips from side to side really sexy and moves her arms up and down while grinding her body to the ground making everybody cheer for her and she jumps up and does a flip and lands on her feet nicely and pumps her upper body and does that fast and turns around shaking her ass really fast and poses letting Gabriella go next.

Justin..."_For you I'd be (Whoa)_  
><em>Runnin a thousand miles<em>  
><em>Just get you where you are<em>  
><em>Step to the beat of my heart.<em>

_I don't need a whole lot_  
><em>But for you I need I<em>  
><em>Rather give you the world<em>  
><em>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know that I won't be the first one_  
><em>Given you all this attention<em>  
><em>But baby listen<em>

_I just need somebody to love_  
><em>I-I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just need somebody to love.<em>  
><em>(Somebody to love)<em>  
><em>I don't need nothing else<em>  
><em>I promise girl, I swear.<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love.<em>

_I need somebody I-I need somebody_  
><em>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<em>

Usher..."_Everyday I bring the sun around_  
><em>I sweep away the clouds.<em>  
><em>Smile for me (Smile for me)<em>  
><em>I would take<em>  
><em>Every second, every single time<em>  
><em>Spend it like my last dime.<em>  
><em>Step to the beat of my heart.<em>

_I don't need a whole lot_  
><em>But for you I need I<em>  
><em>Rather give you the world<em>  
><em>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know I won't be the first one_  
><em>Given you all this attention<em>  
><em>But baby listen.<em>

Gabriella moves away from her sisters and smirks and jumps smirking at everybody and whinds her body making the guys almost past out but she smiles and turns to the side and moves her arms and moves her her legs grinding her hips from side to side all the to the ground making Troy's eyes widen in shock and she pops her upper body making everybody cheer and she smirks when she turns around and she shakes her ass really face and then poses and puts her head down.

Justin..."_I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)_  
><em>I-I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just need somebody to love.<em>  
><em>(Somebody to love)<em>  
><em>I don't need nothing else<em>  
><em>I promise girl, I swear.<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love.<em>

_I need somebody I-I need somebody_  
><em>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<em>  
><em>(Somebody to love)<em>  
><em>I need somebody I-I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody I-I need somebody<em>.

Sage goes next and she does the same thing Gabriella and Cissey does and does a little bit of her own thing but shaking her hips a little bit faster and she pops her body a few times and then she spins around and a flip off of Gabriella's shoulders then lands nicely.

Justin..."_And you can have it all_  
><em>Anything you want I can bring<em>  
><em>Give you the finer things, yeah<em>

_But what I really want_  
><em>I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.<em>  
><em>Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)<em>

_Find me somebody to love (Ohh)_

_I need somebody to love (Yeah)_  
><em>I-I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just somebody to love.<em>  
><em>Somebody to love.I don't need nothing else,<em>  
><em>I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love<em>.

The girls do the same dance together ending the song and everybody cheers.

Justin..."I_ need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
><em>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<em>  
><em>(Somebody to love)<em>  
><em>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody (I swear I just need somebody to love)<em>  
><em>I-I need somebody.<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh... etc<em>

_Is she out there_  
><em>Is she out there<em>

_I just need somebody to love. _

They leave the sage and go into the girls locker room and takes a shower then then they change into their dresses and they go into their dates and Troy smiles at Gabriella and she smiles at him for the first time and she goes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear saying"I still like you but it hurt. She said leaving.

She goes over to Devon and dances with him all night. Troy stares at Gabriella and sighs thinking"I have to find away from Gabriella to trust me again.

He sighs and dances with Siana.

**Find out what happens next. **

**The songs were Fly on the Wall by Tatu, Stronger by Mary J Blige and Somebody to Love remix by Justin Bieber and Usher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Feeling Something I can't Handle]<strong>

**With Gabriella in Her POV.**

After the homecoming dance at our new school and our band singing there the only person I was thinking about was Troy Bolton. Yes that's right Troy Bolton the guy that turned me down after I wanted to have sex with him. I don't blame him anyways because I don't trust alot of people after what happened with my brother Carlos. Carlos was my life and I was his and for those fucking jackasses for killing my brother I will never fall in love, live by any rules, or wear those loser clothes again. It just wasn't me and I will never tell anybody why I act the way I do it wasn't their place to ask and I never tell my family this because I know they will just feel sorry for my shit when I don't need it.

There is somthing about Troy Bolton that gets me wanting more with him but I'm not about to change the game so fast because I'm all about having fun and if Troy Bolton doesn't want to have fun then I guess I'm going to have to try a little harder but What I don't get is why I want him? Do I need some feeling of love again? Or am I just feeling lost and need somebody to care for me? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Fuck I need to leave this place right now and Fast because I'm never going to fall in love again and I'm going to find away to keep it that way.

From Now on I'm going to stick by my rules and never listen to whatever these punkass bitches say. I'm done being Gabriella The Good Girl Montez I'm never going back and I'm now staying the Bad Girl Gabriella Montez. I just have a feeling that something is going to make me start acting all different and I'm not ready for it and I have feeling I can't handle whatever is coming to me. Ever I need help in my life and maybe Troy Bolton is just the person that can help me.

**End of Gabriella's POV.**

**Find out what happens next and sorry its short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 The Kiss Leads To Talking]<strong>

**With Gabriella in Her POV.**

I walked into East High wearing my sexy new dark apple bottom jeans that hugged my big ass nicely with my black Chanel v neck stomach shirt that shows off my flat tan sexy stomach nicely with my lace bra under it. I have my long wave like dark brown hair down in curls with my very dark makeup on. My black Chanel heels are clicking as I walk down these crazy red and white halls that are just fucking annoying everytime I walk down them. I see Troy Bolton walking down the hall with his friends and I sigh knowing that I need to start over with this guy if I need him understand where I'm coming from and how my game works so if I have to learn to be his little friend then I will but were going to play by my rules.

I walk past him swaying my hips loving the way guys make howling noises as I walk down the hall _not_ but whatever I walk past him and I see him staring at me and then I feel arms around my waist making me smirk, I turn around to see Bolton's bright blue eyes grinning at me. "Can I help you? I asked as I move away from his grip on me. He stares at me softly.

"Are you still mad at me Gabriella? He asked and I shook my head no. "Why would I be mad at you Troy? I asked him knowing damn well I'm still mad at him.

""Because I just left you in a classroom after I said no to having sex with you Gabriella. Troy said to me and I nodded.

"I know it was wrong of me to force you into having sex with me Troy but don't worry I won't bug you anymore. I said walking off. I hear him calling my name and I turn around to be tackled to the ground and I squeal wishing he would get off of me. "_Can you please get yourself off my chest Bolton_? I said in Spanish getting pissed and hardly breathing.

He stares at me confused but gets off me anyways thank god because I was almost passing out. "Sorry about that Gabriella and were you talking in Spanish? He asked me.

"Yes and I think you understood me when I asked you to get off my chest because I could hardly breath damn it. I said pissed.

"Sorry Gabriella I guess you drive me crazy in the way you are. Troy said smirking at me trying to hella sexy when he know damn well that he's not winning this no matter how fine he is.

"Really Troy? you think your can act like your cute and shit and I'm just going to run in your arms well let's get this shit straight I don't fall in love with no guy okay? I said walking off.

**After School with Gabriella at her locker. **

I'm at my locker getting my books out when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see this girl in way too much pink for my taste staring at me grinning at me.

"Can I help you chica? I asked her looking her up and down not really feeling the way she's staring at me. She frowns and puts a fake smile on that face of hers.

"Yes you can by staying away from Troy Bolton he doesn't need girls like you around him. She said in this high pitched voice that making my ears bleed.

"Damn chica don't fucking talk so damn loud and what makes you think you can tell me what to do? I asked glancing at her.

"Just because Troy might talk to you doesn't mean he wants you okay I'm his best friend so back off got it? The pink girl said in this snotty voice.

I get in her face and pushed her away from me."Bitch you don't fucking know me so take your bullshit somewhere else and Troy can hang out with anybody okay? I say making her glare at me.

"Whatever Montez just stay away from Troy Bolton got it? She said not getting that I don't give a shit. I stare at her ready to kill her ass and I'm about to when she saw the look on my face and she walks off scared.

"Hey are you out of your mind Gabriella? I heard Troy ask me. I turn around and shake my head no rubbing my cheek a little.

"Well to me you seem like you were with Sharpay, she could get you kicked out of school. He said caressing my face and I stare into his eyes and he leans down and I lean up and our lips meet and I feel sparks as he kisses me and I close my eyes. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and I loved the feeling of being close to him but I pull away from him.

"What's wrong Gabriella? He asked me holding my hand and I shake it off making him stare at me wondering. "I can't do it Troy not after what happened. I said not wanting to bring my brother up. He stares at me wondering what I'm saying.

"Something happened in my past that made me this way and I don't want to go back to the old me I just can't. I said shaking in tears. I feel Troy hold me close to me and I just hold onto him feeling heart broken because I know what today is. "Is this about your twin brother Carlos baby? Troy said shocking me and I stare at him feeling scared and he tries to calm me down.

"I looked up your band website sorry Gabriella I shouldn't have said your brothers name it was wrong of me and I will leave you alone if that makes you happy. He said shocking me.

"I don't want you to leave me can we go to the park and talk more? I asked him feeling like he's the only one that gets me right now. He nods picking up my school bag and grabs my hand and we walk out of the school holding hands. We go to his car since Angelina drove today and I know she left.

**At The park.**

Me and Troy are sitting in the grass holding each other close as we talk about the day I lost my twin brother.

"I'm sorry that your dealing with this Gabriella but you shouldn't let your anger get to you. Troy said making me nod but I can't help but feel lost in this world.

"I know Troy but It's hard to deal with this and what is with you calling me Baby? I said staring up at him and he doesn't answer me but he peck my lips and I pull back smiling slightly.

"I call you Baby because I want us to be something more then two people flirting and fighting with each other Baby I want to be in your life please just let me in? He said sighing.

"I'm scared Troy but I told you before I don't do relationships or fall in love you have to understand that this is new to me but I'm willing to make it work. I said closing my eyes.

"I never feel lost with your arms around me Troys and I kind of like being this close to a guy without doing anything. I said giggling and he smiles at me.

"Gabriella, I'm not going anywhere because your stuck with me so I can get you through this. I slightly hear Troy say to me and I fall into a deep sleep but not before feeling Troy kiss me hair and I feel his body go limp and I know he's sleeping also and I snuggle in his arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Game Can Change**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_18 year old Number 1 Bad Girl Gabriella Montez has always been the girl that gets all the guys to fall for her, go to the hot spot clubs, girls that hated her with jealousy, She's in a hip hop and pop band that her school loves but what happens when she has to leave her home town in Brooklyn New York and move to Albuqerque New Mexico? Will she lose her bad girl life style and fall in love? Or will she show everybody she's not the one to mess with and keep her Bad Girl style? Find out out what happens. _

_Starring _

_Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Sage Montez(Demi Lovato)_

_Cissey Montez(Selena Gomez)_

_Angelina Montez(Nicole Anderson)_

_Troy Bolton(Zac Efron)_

_Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)_

_Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman) _

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 I'm Leaving, Are You Coming?]<strong>

**With Gabriella and Troy at the Park.**

Gabriella wakes up a hour later after a nap and feels that she's in somebody's arms and she turns her head to Troy sleeping and think he's cute when he's sleeping but she won't tell him that and she shakes him softly and he finally wakes up and he stares at her softly and grins.

"Hey sexy did you sleep good? He asked and she nods giggling and grabs ahold of his hands and leans her head to his and stares into his eyes.

"What's up Gabriella? Troy asked softly staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"I don't want to go home ever in my life I just want to stay in your arms. She said with her eyes closed and Troy stares at her confused.

"I won't let you stay here Gabriella you could get hurt or worse and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Troy said making Gabi nod but can't help but feel scared even more.

"I can't take it Troy I don't want to be here or home I just want to leave this place for awhile. Gabriella said opening her eyes with tears coming down her face.

"If you leave I'm coming with you no matter what I told you that I'm not leaving you alone. He said pulling her close onto his lap making her wrap her arms around his neck while he holds her wiping her tears.

"I don't want you to leave your family Troy Bolton I can handle myself so just let me be and let me leave. She said about to get out of his arms but he doesn't let go of her.

"I told you before I'm not leaving you alone Gabriella damn it why won't you just stop pushing me away? He said sighing.

She stares at him and gets out of his grip and walks home not bother looking back at Troy who is staring at her confused.

**Later that night with Gabriella and Troy.**

Gabriella got out of her bed around 2:30 in morning and packed all of her clothes, her bathroom stuff, her underwear and bra's her school books, a few books and all of her money since she went to the bank after leaving Troy and she put all of her stuff in her duffle bag and wrote her family a note and grabbed her cell phone and ipod and cell phone charger along with her car keys and put them in her purse and left the house softly after putting the note on the kitchen table and walked to her car and got in and drove to the park and pulled up.

She got out of the car after turning it off and locked the door. She sat by the tree closing her hoodie and sighs looking down.

"Gabriella why did you call me for and asked me to pack all my stuff? She heard Troy's voice and looked up to see him.

She sighs looking up at him and says"I'm leaving for awhile I just can't be here right now. She said feeling tired.

Troy stares at her and sits down next to her and grabs ahold of her hand.

"I don't want you leaving me Gabriella not now. He said sighing looking into her now dark eyes that isn't filled with brightness anymore.

"Well I'm leaving Troy I need to, Are you coming with me? She asked staring into his deep blue eyes.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
